


Do Not Give the Child Guns!

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: CLONE DADS Au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, clone dads, protective dad/nera!Boil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
<p>Alternate title: Waxer NO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Give the Child Guns!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).



Boil woke slowly, a luxury rarely granted to clones on active duty. Rolling over, he absently thanked his utterly insane general for somehow managing to get him and Waxer double quarters. Boil had not even know star destroyers had double quarters, but he was sure not complaining.  
  
He was alone in the bed, Waxer’s side cool and empty. As he buried his face into a pillow and savored the silence, Boil decided that, that was okay. More sleep was always good, even if he was alone…  
  
‘Wait.’  
  
Boil sat bolt upright, any lingering dregs of sleep gone. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he listened.  
  
Silence.  
  
It was never silent, especially not around Boil. There was always something going on, someone (usually Numa. Or Waxer,) talking, laughing, or jumping on the bed at the most inopportune times. Silence was suspicious. Silence meant trouble.  
  
With a groan, Boil pulled himself out of bed. Despite his late rising, they were not on leave, just not needed immediately (and General Kenobi had always been good about that; giving his troops time to rest and regroup whenever he could manage it), so after taking a moment to duck into the tiny attached fresher to rinse the morning breath from his mouth, Boil pulled on his armor. Stretching as he moved, he left his quarters, a determined scowl painting his face.

* * *

  
Waxer knew the jig was up when the sound of heavy-booted footsteps thudding down the hall reached his ears.  
  
_‘Kriff, he got up early.’_  
  
“Numa, sweetie?”  
  
The twilek girl look up at him, a wide grin of her tiny face. “Yes Nera?”  
  
“Hide the blaster for me? I think I’m about to get in trouble.”  
  
Numa’s eyes widened, almost comically so, but her grin did not waver. “Nera’s in trouble?”  
  
“WAXER!”  
  
Boil’s voice bounced and echoed of the range walls, and Waxer resisted the urge to sigh. Oh, he was so in for it.  
  
“Yes Numa, I really think I am.”  
  
She giggled. “Nera’s in trouble, Nera’s in trouble~”  
  
“Hey you, if Boil’s grumpy with me, I’m taking you down too!” Waxer said, laughing and wiggling his fingers threateningly at the child. Numa’s laugher only increased, even as the footsteps grew louder.  
  
“Quickly now, hide the blaster.” Waxer urged, straightening up from his crouch on the floor, just as Boil stormed into the practice range, eyes blazing.

* * *

  
“What are you two up to in-“ Boil stopped five paces into the room, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. Waxer, in half his armor, his blacks showing from the waist up, looking far too innocent to be true, Numa next to him, a wide grin on her face and a blaster bigger than she was, “hidden” behind her.  
  
Boil gaped for single, brief moment, before locking eyes with his partner and batchmate.  
  
“Waxer!”  
  
Waxer raised his hands, whether in protest or surrender Boil was not sure. “What? There are no regs against a little morning target practice.”  
  
“Target practice?!” Boil looked from Waxer, to Numa (still grinning) and back to Waxer. “Waxer, she’s six standard! And that thing is twice her size!”  
  
“I wasn’t going to let her fire it!” Waxer protested, “She just wanted to look at it!” He glanced away. “We were going to start small…”  
  
Boil followed his gaze to the smaller set of dual pistols, sitting on a bench.  
  
“Waxer!”  
  
“Oh come on Boil, you and I were firing blasters at two!”  
  
Boil pinched the bridge of his nose. “We were half grown at two, remember?! And nowhere near as small!”  
  
“Nera Boil.”  
  
Boil looked down. Numa had abandoned her place next to Waxer, and was now attached to his leg like some kind of suckered creature, gazing up at him with too-wide eyes.  
  
“Don’t be mad at Nera Waxer? Pleaseeee?” She stuck out her lower lip.  
  
Boil groaned. “Oh no. You stop that right now, you little biter.”  
  
“Pleaseeeeeeee?”  
  
“Big sad eyes ain’t gonna get you two out of this one.”  
  
“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?”  
  
Boil groaned, glancing up at Waxer, if only to get away from the death-ray that was a determined Numa.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Catching his eye, Waxer waltzed over, and Boil suppressed a groan. He was doomed.  
  
Draping his arms over him, Waxer propped his chin on Boil’s shoulder, pressing up against his back. “Please don’t be mad,” he cooed, and honestly, Boil had seen the man cackle nigh on manically during a full-fledged fire fight, he should not be able to _coo_! “I just want to make sure she can protect herself. You know what our lives our like.”  
  
And that was just a low blow, and totally unfair.  
  
“You two think you’re so cute.” Boil grumbled, but there was no real ire in his voice, and Numa cheered, hugging his leg tighter. Waxer grinned.  
  
“But you love us anyway.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, now get off me. I need food if I’m expected to put up with you two hooligans all day.”  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
